Chasing Cars
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: Gorgeous, Beautiful, Loving Klaine Fluff And Proposal. One-Shot! Based Off Of The Song 'Chasing Cars' By Snow Patrol.


A/N: If you are a consistent follower of mine, you might have found out that I am a little bit of a sucker for proposal fics. This kind of just proves that. Enjoy!

Note that I do not own Chasing Cars By Snow Patrol…. The song belongs to the respective owners, and I use it with love. (:

Both ends of the relationship knew from the minute they got together that it was forever. Whether it was consciously or unconsciously known, they didn't know, but they knew it somehow. It was the real deal. This is why Blaine felt weird being so nervous for popping the question to Kurt.

Blaine had known from the first date together that Kurt was a diehard and hopeless romantic. He knew that Kurt had been planning his wedding since he could spell the word wedding. Everything had to be perfect for Kurt, and Blaine was feeling the pressure of that. He wanted the proposal to be just as perfect as his boyfriend, which was quite flawless if you asked him.

The two lived in a small, yet cozy New York apartment together. They made the decision to move from the pad they shared with Rachel and Finn after said couple had gotten married for reasons that could be easily guessed. The couple wanted to move to their own place and this was just the final push they needed to do that. They were both madly and deeply in love with one another, so it was the logical next step for them anyway.

The bright beams of the sun that peaked through the apartment curtains are what awoke Blaine on a day he didn't know was so special yet. Kurt had his arms wrapped around Blaine's waist unconsciously like he had every morning since the two had been living alone. Blaine let his hands linger down to Kurt's limply connected hands. He removed one of Kurt's hands and filled the spaces with his own fingers, gripping Kurt's palm with a tight squeeze. He lifted it up to his lips and pressed a light kiss on the back of Kurt's hand. He dropped their conjoined hands back to his navel area. Kurt slightly stirred behind Blaine, and made a cute little groaning nose. Blaine giggled, completely basked in the ecstasy of love.

Blaine had acknowledged to Kurt many times that this was his favorite part of the day. He loved waking up to the face of the man he loved and had admitted time after time he could do it forever. He turned his head awkwardly to face Kurt and watched as his eyes slowly, but surely, fluttered open. It revealed the ocean blue eyes Kurt was genetically blessed with, the same ones Blaine fell deeper in love with every day. Kurt tiredly let a smile form across his lips as he looked into the hazel eyes of Blaine.

"Good morning." Kurt whispered. Blaine gave a small, but sure smile and squeezed Kurt's hand.

"You're so beautiful." Blaine whispered. Kurt's smile grew, as did Blaine's. Blaine turned a little bit more so his lips could reach Kurt's and they shared a small but loving kiss.

"I could lay like this forever." Blaine sighed, in a voice a tiny bit louder than a whisper. Kurt smiled.

"Me too."

"You know, we could if we wanted to." Blaine murmured to Kurt.

"No we can't."

"Well, maybe not forever. But just for today. You have today off." Blaine pointed out. Kurt, a smile still apparent on his face, crinkled his forehead in question.

"It's Saturday?" Kurt asked. Blaine simply giggled and nodded.

"I guess someone's been a little busy." Blaine said quietly. Kurt shrugged

"Yeah, it was crazy this week."

"I missed you." Blaine admitted. Kurt wrinkled his brow again

"Blaine, I saw you every day this week." Kurt stated. Blaine smiled and let out a little giggle.

"I know. But when you're busy, we don't' have time to do this." Blaine pointed out.

Kurt smiled at Blaine from over his shoulder.

"That's why I look forward to our Saturday's together. Just us." Blaine smiled. Kurt smiled and planted a sweet kiss on Blaine's cheek.

"I love you." Blaine whispered.

"I love you too." Kurt replied. Blaine felt his heart flutter, just like it had when they were teenagers and newly in love. It never changed for Blaine. And neither for Kurt.

"What are we going to do today?" Kurt asked

"Let's just lay here, all day." Blaine mumbled happily. Kurt smiled

" I told you, we can't just do that, silly." Kurt cooed. Blaine shrugged

"Why not?"  
"Because we have to do something. It's my only day off of the week." Kurt said.

"This is doing something!" Blaine said playfully indignant.

"What is this, Blaine?" Kurt happily argued

"It's laying here. We're laying, Kurt. That's something."

"Something close to nothing." Kurt whispered before planting another small kiss to Blaine's unruly curls.

"Well then what do we do, Mr. Know-It-All?" Blaine happily teased

Kurt thought for a moment before he playfully teased his idea

"Let's go 'laying' in central park." Blaine smiled at Kurt's idea

"We should do that."

"Then why don't we?" Kurt asked. Blaine giggled

"Because that would require me to get up. And I want to lay here with you forever." Blaine said as he came full circle back to where he started. Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed.

"C'mon lazy slug. We'll stop for coffee on the way." Kurt said. He planted a kiss on Blaine's head before he untangled his hands from said boyfriend's. He rolled to the other side of the bed and took his first steps of the day, a day both he and Blaine would remember forever. Blaine sighed, and decided to get up, and it's a good thing he did.

~oOo~

Coffee's for both boys in hand, and guitar case slung on Blaine's back, the couple set off to Central Park. For a Saturday, the park wasn't really too busy yet and the two were able to find a secluded spot under a tree for themselves. Blaine leant his guitar case against the base of the tree and lie next to Kurt on the mildly dewy grass, hands intertwined.

"So how were your classes this week?" Kurt casually asked his still college bound boyfriend. He already had a Bachelor's degree in Music Education, but Blaine had made the decision to go back and get his Masters.

"They were the same as always. They were boring yet interesting, long yet short, amazing but awful all at the same time." Blaine shrugged. Kurt knew Blaine was just as busy as him, if not busier. He knew Blaine was going for his masters, and that he worked a part time job to help come up with some money for rent. What Kurt didn't know was that Blaine was working a total of three part time jobs to pay for the ring he currently had in his pocket, and Blaine certainly wanted to keep it that way. Blaine had been hiding it from Kurt for about three months, just waiting for the perfect opportunity. He wanted it to be romantic, and he wanted it to be special. What Blaine didn't realize, however, was that less is more.

The two lie side by side, simply talking about their lives and joking about good old times. There was a silence between the two men when Blaine sat up and reached for his guitar. He adjusted himself so his back rested on the trunk of the tree. Kurt flipped over on his stomach and propped his head up with his elbows to look at his boyfriend.

"I have a song for you." Blaine smiled. Kurt grinned in signal for his boyfriend to start.

_**We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own**_

Kurt had admitted time after time that he never got tired of Blaine's talent. He often confided that he always ended up falling more in love with Blaine every time he heard him sing or play, whether it be a street side performance for extra cash or just singing along to the radio in a taxi. Kurt smiled, knowing that it was performances like the one before him that showed the passion Blaine withheld and always had.

_**We don't need**_  
_**Anything**_  
_**Or anyone**_

_**If I lay here**_  
_**If I just lay here**_  
_**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**_

Kurt was very familiar with this song. He heard it on the radio all the time, and personally, he enjoyed Blaine's version better.

_**I don't quite know**_  
_**How to say**_  
_**How I feel**_

_**Those three words**_  
_**Are said too much**_  
_**They're not enough**_

_**If I lay here**_  
_**If I just lay here**_  
_**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**_

_**Forget what we're told**_  
_**Before we get too old**_  
_**Show me a garden that's bursting into life**_

Blaine smiled at the Kurt who swayed along in time with the song. He felt his heart skip as he looked into the shiny, happy eyes of Kurt. The ones he fell deeper into love with more and more every day.

_**Let's waste time**_  
_**Chasing cars**_  
_**Around our heads**_

_**I need your grace**_  
_**To remind me**_  
_**To find my own**_

_**If I lay here**_  
_**If I just lay here**_  
_**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**_

_**Forget what we're told**_  
_**Before we get too old**_  
_**Show me a garden that's bursting into life**_

_**All that I am**_  
_**All that I ever was**_  
_**Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see**_

Blaine looked to Kurt's eyes again, playing with the lyrics of the song, before looked back down at his guitar.

_**I don't know where**_  
_**Confused about how as well**_  
_**Just know that these things will never change for us at all**_

Blaine let a final chord ring out as he sang the last lines acapella deep into the eyes of Kurt. Little did Kurt know, as he sang, Blaine fiddled with a small velvet box that was about to make its debut. It was time. No fancy speech needed. All they needed was love and that was more present than ever.

_**If I lay here**_  
_**If I just lay here**_  
_**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**_

Kurt smiled at Blaine as the song finished. Blaine slipped his hand out from behind his acoustic guitar and placed an open ring box in front of Kurt's eyes. Kurt's mouth formed a deep "O" as he stared at the ring box. Blaine watched as eyes misted up in tears of what he assumed to be joy.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked in a whisper. Kurt's eyes lingered from the open ring box to Blaine's eyes whose were also wet with tears.

"I love you." He whispered. Kurt smiled as a tear fell from his eye and down his cheek. Blaine set his guitar to the side and moved to wipe the tear away from Kurt. Blaine let his finger fall under Kurt's chin, and he lifted Kurt's head up to eye level.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered again

Kurt smiled, another tear shed and wiped away by Blaine.

"Will you lay with me forever? Forever and after that?" Blaine asked. Kurt let out a laugh of shock, completely lost for words. He could only say one word.

"Yes." He whispered. Blaine let a grin shape his lips, his eyes widened in disbelief

"Yes?" He asked. Kurt simply nodded. Blaine smiled widely and let the first of his tears fall. He leaned into Kurt and kissed him, the first time as fiancés. It was like the other ones, only… it wasn't. It was the start of a forever and after that, a forever and always.


End file.
